Damned Lolita
by Vycksta
Summary: She's a scantily dressed slapper, too reckless for her own good and considered highly jealous of Orihime... truth is she's all that and proud of it. A series of ten short stories centric to the pigtailed Arrancar with the magenta eye, Loly.
1. No 1: Argument

**Title**: Damned Lolita  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Rating**: Cause of what happens in chapter five... it's mature. To be safe.

**Authors Notes**: Well well well, it looks like I lied. When I finished Heterochromia I said that I would not write any more Bleach for a while, I needed to catch up on some Pokemon one-shots... whoops! I also remember something about the next batch of ten mini stories going to be Nemu-centric. -shrug- Blame Kubo and chapter 343.

I don't care how hated she is and how much Orihime fans berate me for liking such a bitch, Loly is made of win and did not deserve such a quick death, especially when she just released the AWESOME Escolovendra. It pissed me off to the extremes how Kubo just used her and Menoly to show off Yammy's regained strength so here I am. Writing for Loly like I did for Apache and Heterochromia. Oh yes.

Chapter one, Argument, was given to me by Katie... and Hell, I couldn't resist flinging in Apache. I truly think that her and Loly dislike each other cause of their different views on loyalty and hey, any excuse to write about my favourite. ;D -beams* Loly's third by the way. Nemu second.

Reviews are love, concrit even more so and flames just make me lawl. Tenfold. You can also shut the crap up if you hate Loly; i'm seeking to improve my writing here. Character bashing really don't help.

---

She flinched, the words spat at her hitting her just as powerful as a full-frontal blow to the head would have done. However she did her utmost best not to let her slightly increasing fear get the better of her and show itself in actions, instead choosing to let out a haughty cough as she flicked back one of her midnight coloured pigtails.

"I sometimes wonder who in the world you think you are, bitch." Loly hissed, forcefully pointing a finger at her rival-in-words, Apache. "Just because you are a Fraccion and I a Numeros it gives you no damn right to try and claim authority over me. Back off already and leave me alone before my fist meets your face."

Folding her arms and with a face that spawned an unimpressed frown, Apache merely looked at the other Arrancar in total disgust. "Me? Leave you alone? I am only doing what was asked of Halibel; to keep your fucked up self and that partner of yours away from that human freak. She's important to Aizen and... ah, I GET it now! The little slapper is jealous!"

"You get nothing..."

"You're not denying it..."

"Why should I be fucking jealous of a big-breasted whore with warped powers?" Loly snapped, her temper rising especially when Apache answered her question.

"Because she has the attention of the one person you admire so much and that's Aizen himself." the Fraccion replied cockily, amused at Loly's startled expression. "Give it up you deluded bastard, Aizen cares for nobody..."

A sudden gasp filled the air, Loly's impulsiveness getting the better of her as she brought out her dagger-like zanpaktou and slashed at Apache's face, creating a deep cut that drew blood. Angered to extremes Apache also acted before thinking, launching a punch at Loly which the Numeros confidently dodged. With a graceful leap she jumped backwards as so to keep a relatively safe distance from Apache.

"Fucking get over here and fight me properly, you little shit!" screeched Apache, shattering her wrist cuffs together to bring out her own pair of weapons.

With a sneer, Loly shook her head. "Nah."

"I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW..."

"SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" hollered Loly, bringing her blade in front of her and clenching it with both hands, fear disappearing. "You are ALWAYS harping on at me about how I want Aizen to notice me yet there you are, Fraccion of the tercera, always there with bells on when Halibel clicks her fingers. You are nothing but a HYPOCRITE!"

Apache took one step nearer to the unmoving Loly. "How many times have I got to tell you, Loly? Halibel CARES for me, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun. Aizen is only looking after number one."

"Whatever." Loly retorted before resorting to a tactic that she knows will always rub Apache up the wrong way. "You're just as naive, thinking that your precious Halibel worries for you. She's number three for a reason and not because of her pets." she finished, a malicious tone to her voice and a smile on her face as she successfully ducked from another swing by Apache.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Loly shook her head again, confidence growing from each punch she avoids. "No thanks, I meant what I said. Besides, it's not like I called Halibel a fucked-up bitch outright... whoops! Sorry there!"

Those last seven words were all Apache needed for her temper to reach boiling point; nobody ever disses the woman who gave her a chance to prove herself. As quick as a flash she grabbed Loly by her collar and swung the startled Numeros around, a tactic to make her lose her bearings and balance. A few seconds later Apache landed a powerful uppercut on Loly's jaw, the force mighty enough to send her flying backwards into a protruding stone pillar.

Loly, dazed and confused, slid to the floor groaning in pain while Apache stood over her, zanpaktous clenched and a scowl visible.

"NOW you take it back." growled the Fraccion.


	2. No 2: Broken

**Authors Notes**: My joint favourite chapter for a multitide of reasons, the most obvious one you'll see towards the end. Hey, this fantard's gotta fling in a little hint of her Bleach OTP somewhere!

I was given this prompt by a Livejournal friend of mine, Celemna... after I pestered her to think of something... and Broken is a continuation and the finale of the last chapter. What can I say, I like making stories through prompts.

And to the twat who sent me a PM? Send it again, I do not understand wanker. -eye roll-

---

Still whimpering from the combined pain of being punched and her back colliding with the pillar Loly slowly and cautiously sat up, aware that Apache was standing close but not giving her the satisfaction of seeing her shocked face. Gingerly she felt the fingers of her left hand; two were broken as a result of using them to provide feeble protection from hitting that column. With a wince and a sigh Loly then started to wonder... her dagger dropped nearby...

Apache, bored with how Loly just seemed to give up on the fight so quickly, scoffed at Loly's misery before kicking out at her one final time.

"Don't you fucking try and upstage me again, you little bastard." she spoke with malice, turning around to walk away from the still floored Numeros.

"FUCK YOU!"

"What the fuck?"

Determination and her refusal to back down and lose this fight spurred Loly on, glad that her patience in waiting for Apache to turn around paid off. With her newly retrieved dagger she took another swipe at Apache's face, a grin forming when the blade connected with skin. Knowing that she could not let Apache find an opening Loly stuck to swinging her weapon wildly at the extremely annoyed Fraccion... but it wasn't enough, Apache ducking and then using her leg to swoop against Loly's own and send her crashing to the concrete.

Floored but not out, Loly used her feet to kick viciously at Apache, the Fraccion retaliating by getting the Numeros in a headlock. Loly however put her impulsiveness to good use, reaching back to stab Apache in the arm. Before Apache could react Loly had grabbed her left wrist, pulling two of her fingers backward to snap them and break the bones hidden underneath.

With a scream that was partly down to distress and partly down to aggravation, Apache landed a strong right hook on Loly, the Numeros retaliating with a right handed punch of her own.

"You bastard!" Apache hollered, holding her pair of zanpaktou as best as she could manage. "You are not a match for me alone!"

Loly merely sneered. "You might want to change that line, bitch."

"You might want to get your head out of Aizen's arse and smell the air!"

"Look who is talking; you're that far up Halibel's backside I can see shit on your mask!"

"FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"NEVER!"

Anger and passion relit, both Loly and Apache charged towards each other, weapons glinting in the light of the moon that shone in the small window close by to the pair of Arrancar. More blows were traded and more cuts appeared on flesh as they tore into each other like a pair of ravenous wolves, determined to wipe the smirks off each others faces once and for all. However neither of the two proved to be victorious as in an almost comical fashion they simultaneously landed an extremely powerful uppercut on each others foreheads, the force strong enough to render them both unconscious.

It was Halibel who found the battered and bruised pair a couple of hours later, when she came to see how Apache was getting on in guarding the room that contained their human captive. In silence she picked both of them up, Apache with more care than Loly, and took the latter to the room where she slept with her partner-in-crime, Menoly.

The next day Loly woke up, pain searing through her young body as Menoly looked on, a little saddened that Loly once again got into another scrap with Apache. It took a few hours before Loly could muster up the strength to leave the shared room, Menoly providing support as she limped along the corridors.

That was when she saw Apache, graze and scar free, a cocky smile on her face as she walked proudly past Loly with her Espada leader Halibel.

"The bitch won after all..." Loly groaned to herself, unhappy that she'll have to deal with a shattered ego as well as her fractured fingers for a long time to come.


	3. No 3: Devilish

**Authors Notes**: People say that I shouldn't like Loly for she is nothing but a whore. HAR HAR HAR. I like Loly for that very reason! Plus her attitude, her awesome release form... and for a shallow reason, she looks so amazingly fine. Lawlz i'm such a pervert. |B

So because I like Loly's slapper-like ways I thought I would use a chapter of Damned Lolita to express that. -beams- Prompt given to me by Celemna, again. Thanks darling!

For the record... no, I am NOT a shipper of the "pairing" involved in this chapter, however i'll always have a belief that there is a connection somewhere. Not in the romantic sence... more like she being the underling? Fneh, those who have read my past Bleach fanfiction will know what i'm on about. ;D

---

"It annoys me so much how complete MORONS get to be higher in rank than us... and you are not listening are you?"

The sharp sound of a slap echoed in the darkened room, Menoly instinctively covering her reddened cheek with her hand while Loly glared at her, hand poised to repeat the action. There were many things that angered the latter and a pet peeve that was high on her list was being ignored... in any way, shape or form.

Menoly remained silent for the time being, getting up and dusting off her trousers while Loly stayed motionless and annoyed. With a saddened sigh Menoly looked at Loly and slightly shook her head.

"Why do you keep bothering?" she questioned, Loly looking on with intent. "How many times have we tried to become Fraccion? I've lost count for a start..."

Loly scoffed. "That's because you're such a pessimist!" were her words, voice getting louder and more aggravated. "We..."

"We?"

"WE bother because WE are much better than some of those pussies who are already Fraccion! Lilinette is such a retarded little child, Po is more fat than brains, Avirama and that stupid ritual of his make me want to punch him in the knackers and do not get me started on that total bitch!"

"She isn't that bad..."

"SHUT UP!"

Another sigh crept out of Menoly's lips; she knew full well that Loly was referring to the tomboy with a mouth and attitude, Apache. Another thing she also understood pretty well was that when Loly got started, there was no stopping her... and with that she half-heartedly waved a sarcastic goodbye and started to leave, her destination being their shared living space.

"Oh that's it, just run away and act the coward as usual!" Loly shouted after the departing Menoly, kicking her foot across the concrete in a childish performance. "You always had a way of chickening out!"

When silence eclipsed the room Loly started up a train of thought, rubbing her chin as she was doing so. Much as she didn't like to admit it she knew that there was no way that Aizen would make her an Espada even with the death of Aaroniero leaving a space... yet she had a plan. For now she would be content with being a Fraccion, especially if she was the direct underling of someone who was extremely loyal to the overload of Hueco Mundo...

"Third time lucky?" she cackled quietly.

About ninety minutes later the teenaged Numeros lurked deviously in the shadows, waiting patiently for a certain Arrancar to finish his meeting with Aizen himself. Thankfully for Loly she didn't have to stand around for too long as the gigantic doors opened and out stepped the cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra. Not wanting to waste a single moment she stepped out of her darkened hiding place and boldly stood in the path that Ulquiorra was planning to walk.

She looked up at Ulquiorra, who characteristically glanced back at her in disdain and silence. Undeterred, Loly purposefully stretched her arms into the air then folded them under her chest, an action that made her breasts appear bigger and perkier.

"I have a proposition for you." she said with no trace of fear in her voice.

Ulquiorra remained quiet and Loly saw it as her chance to continue. Unfolding her arms she grabbed the edges of the flaps of material that covered her bust and pulled the fabric down, exposing naked flash.

"Make Menoly and I your Fraccion." the Numeros demanded calmly, "And I will definitely make it worth your while."

The next day a bruised and pissed off Loly stomped down the corridor, Menoly following her with great concern. Behind the two of them was Yammy, who was getting his kicks from calling Loly a slut. This in itself didn't wind Loly up... it was more the fact that her plan to become Ulquiorra's Fraccion was ruined when Yammy clocked her last night and smacked her against a wall.

Unbeknown to her her wicked plan wouldn't have worked anyway; Ulquiorra was always too apathetic to care much for having underlings.

Still, you had to give her guts for trying the same tactic. Twice more.


	4. No 4: Gown

**Authors Notes**: I was stuck in two minds; to go for a storyline that expressed a softer side to Loly or one that showed her usual snappy, bitchy, i'm-better-than-you self? Naturally I went for the latter for Loly isn't exactly a ball of fluffiness and care. -beams-

Thanks to Carnifex, another LJ friend of mine, for the prompt for installment number four... and yeah, I know. I throw in descriptions for everything when it comes to my fanfiction yet when it comes to describing clothes? Yeah... let's not go there. Although when I played Gaia people went batshit over my avatar...

What can I say? I'm a very contradictory type of person. ;D

---

"Okay, how in the world did it come to this?"

"You came down here while basically dragging me along and bragged about our Arrancar status."

"And what's wrong with that?" Loly snapped, patience growing thin with her partner.

Menoly let out a half-hearted sigh she mulled over the best way to make her response sound like it was dripped in sweet sarcasm. "Nothing at all Loly. You have just managed to get practically half a forest of placid, hide-from-the-Arrancar Menos wanting us dead. What a record!"

"Shut up..." was all Loly could mutter, not wanting to admit out loud that Menoly was right.

Two weeks. A fortnight. That was the short space of time in which Loly and Menoly had been Arrancar in Aizen's army and already it may be coming to an end, thanks to Loly acting like the cat that got the cream and her mindset that she had control over the Gillian and Adjucas class Menos that dwelled in the quartz covered forest underneath the Hollow world. Normally those that reside in the forest would either run from an Arrancar visitor or bow down to them... yet Loly's bragging about them all being worthless had pushed them to the limit. They were ready to fight and both she and Menoly knew it.

"Let them attack us..." Menoly whispered to Loly. "That way it will stop us from charging forward. Not only that but it will keep pushing us backward, back to where we came and out of here hopefully in one piece... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Showing them that we are superior!" was the barking reply from Loly, who had completely ignored Menoly's sensible plan and charged at the angry Menos with her zanpaktou. "Why should we back down to them?"

For a short while Loly's impulsiveness was paying off, the Menos easily falling victim to her precision in wielding a dagger. Yet for what she was making up in swordsmanship she was lacking in speed, largely due to her choice of uniform; a lolita style floor length gown with bell sleeves and corset-like features in the waist. The Menos picked up on this point and used it to their advantage by surrounding Loly, ten of them pouncing on her and securing her gown to the floor by means of their body weight.

She tried to react swiftly but her efforts were proving to be futile, she was weighed down big time and the Menos knew it. Two Adjucas had successfully managed to grab her arms and without any further means of attack Loly was helpless as her face was peppered with punch after kick after cut. Blood was tickling down her chin and into her throat as well, making her choke from the metallic taste.

"Damn.... this..." she coughed, upset that she was being soundly beaten.

Suddenly a bright light emerged from the shadows, its rays shining so strongly everyone in its presence had to close their eyes. This included Loly and the Menos who were subjecting her to a battering...

The next thing she knew Loly was lying on her back, sand surrounding her aching body. She sat up gingerly and softly touched the sore parts of her face while her eyes adjusted to the new surroundings; she was back in the desert of Hueco Mundo, but how...

"You know I hate using that..." spoke a familiar voice.

Loly looked up and noticed that standing above her was Menoly, who had her arms folded and a pained look on her face. With a sigh Loly rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I know... I know..." she faltered on the end, refusing to admit that she actually was sorry.

The incident in the Forest of Menos was never mentioned again by both Loly and Menoly, the duo mutually agreeing that nobody else needed to know, including Aizen and the Espada.

As for that gown? According to Lilinette she reckoned that Loly had "tremendous fun" in burning it to ashes before resorting to the skimpy offerings of material that barely covered her body, loving the reactions she gets about the outfit that she has worn from then until now.


	5. No 5: Infatuation

**Authors Notes**: Arg, I was beginning to wonder if I would EVER submit this chapter! I was already annoyed with myself for falling behind on this... wanted to have all ten chapters up by the 19th... and then goes dicky with the login page! -flails around- Damn it, I stress enough as it is!

So here we are. The mature chapter, with thanks to Maylese for the prompt... the first of two she gave me. xD -pats her Croat friend- I like it I guess yet... gah, always seem to have a block when writing smut. I have to be in a certain mood, which is not often. -eye roll-

For the record no, I do NOT like AiLoly. In fact I cannot stand it. However as a believer of keeping people in-character it's only fair that Aizen is mentioned a fair bit in Damned Lolita. It's obvious how Loly feels towards him and seeing as she's my third favourite character and all...

---

It was for the most part a peaceful night in the desert fortress situated in Hueco Mundo, Las Noches. Various Espada were sent out on missions while the rest of them were with their leader as he was constructing together a new batch of artificial Arrancar to aid him on his quest to be a God, a deity, of the current world. The Fraccion of those on-site were either strolling the corridors, improving their battle prowess or in their sleeping quarters... but it didn't matter which one of the three activities they were partaking in, they were all at the far end of the building.

This was something which suited Loly down to the ground, considering that she was preoccupied with something of a cruder nature.

She was alone, her current location being the quarters of the overlord of the Arrancar, Aizen. She had previously never been in this room before as you were only instructed to enter on his command... or unless you were one of his two commanders. But both Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen were with Aizen himself as he set about increasing his army... and Loly? She was kneeling on his couch with legs akimbo, her knickers were discarded on the floor nearby and her right hand leaning on the armrest behind her while was she using her left hand to masturbate.

For a long time all she ever wanted was to be close to Aizen, to be accepted by him in some way, shape or form. However all she ever got was knockbacks and ignorance. Refusing to give up she tried many underhanded tactics to try and convince the cuatro Espada Ulquiorra to make both her and her partner Menoly his Fraccion; his loyalty to Aizen held no bounds... but fifteen failed attempts finally made her see sense. So she resorted to fingering herself on Aizen's couch, the only way Loly felt that could get close to him.

Her breathing was starting to get more ragged as she could feel herself getting closer to orgasm. Adding another finger to the two already going in and out of her images of Aizen flashed across her mind, Loly picturing the two of them together in a romantic sense. He was the ruler of a new world and she was by his side, helping him create more Arrancar to continue his dominance over the planet. Then each night they would go to somewhere a little more private...

That was it for Loly. The mental vision of her and Aizen making love was enough to bring her to her peak. Calling out his name into the silence surrounding her she clenched onto the armrest with both hands, her legs shivering as she felt the aftermath pulse through her relatively young body in powerful waves. She continued to moan and groan in total ecstasy as a clear discharge slowly seeped out of her vagina and onto the couch.

"Oh fuck... that felt so darn good..." she rasped, her breathing still pretty much erratic.

Loly remained on the couch for another couple of minutes to let her orgasm finish convulsing through her. With a content shiver she then hoisted herself up only to fall over as her legs were feeling so weak. Another few seconds passed as she scrambled along the cold floor to collect her knickers before she then gingerly got up and turned back to the couch, smirking at the wet patch lingering on there.

"And until you notice me Aizen... same time tomorrow!" were her devious words, knowing full well that the next day would see him cooped up in the same room where he is now.

Then with a spring in her step Loly gleefully but carefully left the room, a quiet and tuneful whistle escaping her lips while she herself headed off to find Menoly, content in the knowledge that the direction she had to take would take her past where Aizen currently was.


	6. No 6: Opposites

**Authors Notes**: For somebody who claims to not like Bleach I seem to have a BBBFFFLLL who manages to give me prompts that go pretty darn well with the character i'm writing for... eh Bryony? -pokes with a cinnamon stick- I'll get you into the Bleach fandom yet!

Just letting you all know that I like Orihime; just because Loly's number three doesn't mean that OMG I HATE ORIHIME SHE NEEDS TO DIE. Nope. Far from it. It's just... hey, i'm writing about Loly and we all know what she wants for she's very one-track minded... so call this her fantasy if you will. Plus I needed to get her bitchy side out a little more. Yep.

And one more PM about how much you hate Loly? I'll show you just how fucked up I can be...

---

If looks could kill then anyone who was within a fifty mile radius would have dropped down dead in an instant... and if skin could change colour then there was no mistaking what shade Loly's own flesh would be transforming into.

With her arms folded and her mouth forming an unattractive and deadly scowl, Loly's intensely jealous glare was transfixed on the recently captured human, Orihime. The resident of Karakura Town had no idea that she was being observed and Loly had every intent of keeping it that way for now, staying in the shadows as random plots running through her mind tried to expand to something workable.

Everything about Orihime was a complete contrast to Loly, with the first and most obvious difference being their chest size. Without averting her eyes Loly cupped her own breasts with her hands and seethed; Orihime HAD to have had an operation or three to try and gain more attention.

"Bitch..." she growled, taking a step or two nearer but remaining hidden in the black.

Looking up and down Orihime as if desperate to find something imperfect about her, Loly could only instead find other instances that made the two girls so very different to each other. Orihime had beautiful, flowing hair and had a compassionate, considerate, watchful look about her while Loly's hair was slightly unkempt as it was held in twin confinements... and the last time she cared for someone else was in a dream many years ago, to which she woke up screaming about it being so horribly fucked up.

There was another thing as well, a certain something that really riled Loly... the fact that Orihime had the attention of somebody she herself has been wanting since the day she became an Arrancar.

The attention of Aizen.

Loly was now next to the door separating her from the object of her disgust, her narrowed eyes staring through the trio of small open slots while Orihime herself had her back to Loly and was watching the night sky out of the almost miniscule window. The Numeros had lost count of the number of times she had tried to prove herself to Aizen, only to be ignored, laughed at by other Arrancar or told to stop being deluded. Orihime was in Aizen's eyes from the start and her spatial-like abilities desired from the get go and that not only hurt Loly but made her want to get revenge.

Revenge on the bitch who had everything she wanted and more, revenge on the one who was everything she wasn't, revenge on the miserable looking freak who had no idea how damn lucky she was...

The sound of a scream rebounded off the four walls of her confinement, Orihime turning around in surprise upon hearing a small explosion so close to her. Standing in the twisting smoke and dust of the now decimated door was Loly, her left hand open while her right was cockily resting on her hip. She with the strawberry blonde hair looked at she with the midnight locks, then at her hand, then at the door... and blinked.

"It's called a Bala, bitch." Loly hissed, walking over to the unmoving Orihime. "Keep acting the miserable cow and you'll get it in your face."

Orihime refused to speak, an action that angered Loly. In impulsive rage she landed a left hook on the human, knocking her to the floor. Now content, Loly grabbed Orihime by her collar and pulled her to eye level, thumping her again for good measure before starting to form another Bala.

"You're a pretty princess, a misery, a total freak who has taken everything away from me and acts like the cat who's got the cream. Well guess what bitch, i'm not standing for it anymore. Your stay here is well fucking overdue."

And before Orihime could react or even say a few simple words Loly seized the moment and shot her Bala right through her rival's skull, cackling as she done so.


	7. No 7: Plushie

**Authors Notes**: I wanted random... and I got random! The title and basis for this chapter is from a good LJ friend of mine, Amelia underscore Seyroon. I met her at last year's A-Kon; shame she's not coming this year. -pout-

More fluff; I like to think that it is my safe zone, what I am somewhat okay at churning out. Also more one sided love from Loly towards Aizen cause as said, I cannot ignore how she feels for him. Although I will admit... not fond of this chapter. I don't hate it yet somehow I think I could have done better. Ah well. Maybe you lot will like it.

---

It was proving to be a very uneventful night for Loly, her flitting moments of deep sleep tarnished with spasmodic nightmares involving her being left outcasted by the man she admired so dearly. She tried to ignore the horrible visions the first time around yet they kept haunting her relentlessly and running through her mind like something possessed...

She sat up like a ramrod, a sudden action partaken after being plagued by those sinister thoughts for the fourth time in as many hours. Frustrated and needing something to take out her fury she flung her bedcovers away, grabbed the pillow from behind her and started pummelling it ferociously, not caring one iota if Menoly was to wake up from her own slumber. If anything Loly would have loved that purely out of her own selfish desires...

That's when she noticed a small leg sticking out from under her bed.

Stopping the pillow bashing almost as suddenly as she started, Loly reached down to pick up the new object that caught her attention, hoisting it up to eye level and blowing off the cover of dust on it. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the form of this item... then she blinked.

One time when Ulquiorra and Yammy went to Karakura Town to observe their opponents Loly had managed to drag Menoly through the portal before it closed and then vanish out of sight suddenly as to not to be noticed by the two Espada. Their wanderings... well, more like the path that Loly chose as she was still gripping Menoly with some force and yanking her everywhere... took them to a park, where the grass was luscious and green, the swings and climbing frames tall and rigid and the adults and children carefree and content.

For a while the two Numeros watched the scenes very cautiously, Loly chastising Menoly whenever the latter expressed concerns about returning to Hueco Mundo. Eventually something happened which piqued Loly's interest; a girl of around nine years old had snatched this plushie out of the hands of a younger boy, causing him to cry and run off. Loly was instantly annoyed at how arrogant and smug this child was acting and stormed over to her, punching her to the ground then kicking her face in while repeatedly calling her a bitch and a whore.

Of course this grabbed the attention of the girl's Mother, who stomped over to Loly ready to give her her just desserts... but thankfully for the Arrancar Menoly tripped her up and dragged the boasting Loly away before anything worse could happen.

And before Loly could hand the plushie back to its original owner.

Face nonchalant and mind back to the present, Loly continued to look at this toy, thoughts whirring. It was shaped in the form of a miniature human, dressed in an outfit of mainly snow white and with hair coloured a cinnamon brown. A vision was channelling around in her thoughts and so she acted upon it; grabbing a strand of the plushies hair and bring it in front of its face. A grin was now present and wide, Loly finding the dolls new found resemblance uncanny...

"Heh, maybe I was meant to have you." she whispered contently, "You look just like Aizen."

With a smile still plastered on, Loly brought the plushie close to her and hugged it tightly, softly stroking the top of its head. She refused to lessen her grip as she sorted out her bed and snuggled herself down under the gingerly cold covers, the thoughts that were distressing her earlier now long gone. Like a child herself she placed a chaste kiss on the plushies forehead, keeping it under her chin and she slowly closed her eyes ready to sleep.

"Goodnight Aizen." were her soft words as she rubbed the back of her toy, one day wishing that it will be the real thing by her side.

The next thing she could remember? It was morning... or rather afternoon; she had managed to sleep for eleven hours straight.


	8. No 8: Poison

**Authors Notes**: This is the baby that is my joint favourite with Broken. I really enjoyed writing this and I could have carried on and on and on... but I had to keep within the 700 words! Which I just about did. xD

Got this word from... hang on, let me check... ah yes, Amy. The Canadian "friend". I say "friend" cause we don't exactly talk that much but still. She wanted to give me a prompt for Damned Lolita, I said OMG GO ON THEN... and voila, she gave me a fucking PERFECT one and straight away I got the plotbunny. Happy Vycksta was very happy and still is.

I used to like Yammy you know... until a certain chapter 343. Call this my revenge; Loly had so much potential with Escolovendra...

---

Unimpressed was a bit of an understatement, Yammy looking at the small cut newly carved on his giant hand. The decima Espada watched with no great concern as blood slowly trickled downwards from its escape route before looking down at Loly, the one who gave Yammy his new scar. Her breaths were coming out in rasps as the teenage Arrancar stood in a fighting stance, her dagger clenched tightly in her right hand.

Loly remained in that same position, refusing to be unaffected by Yammy's scoffs. She didn't care that she was about a fifth of his height, he knocked Menoly into a wall, her fate possibly over or at the very most, hanging by a thread...

"What?" Yammy questioned, picking up that Loly was ready to fight against him. "I was just going to ask you how you managed to hide a blade in those clothes. What a..."

"POISON!" was the hollowing reply from Loly, a two handed grip on her zanpaktou as she brought it just a few inches in front of her chest. "ESCOLOVENDRA!"

Yammy's face went back into an expression of boredom as Loly's zanpaktou activated, causing a bright light to envelop her arms and transform them into elongated limbs a tenfold bigger and covered in twisted barbs. Her outfit also changed into something more skeletal which also managed to cover more of her skin than her regular clothing.

Her transformation complete, Loly gained confidence to look Yammy in the eye. "I didn't..." she faltered, thinking of Menoly. "I didn't come here just so you could kill me, Yammy!"

In one swipe the Numeros swung one of her tentacle like arms at Yammy, who dodged it with relative ease. Her arm then crashed against a pillar, the barbs that caught it making it erode away in an instant. This made Yammy look on in horror as he finally realized; if he was to even touch one of those the venom would instantly erase him out of existence...

"I'm gonna kill you and Ulquiorra!" Loly screamed, swinging her arms around frantically while at the same time dodging Yammy's attempts to smack her to the ground. "My poison will erode your very bones... GAAAAAAAAH!" she bellowed in tremendous pain, Yammy successfully managing to connect one of his hands with Loly, crushing her against the cold floor and snapping many ribs.

Not wasting any time while she was in a dazed state Yammy held Loly in both of his hands and brought her to eye level, each second passing bringing more agony for Loly, who was starting to lose her consciousness. She knew that time would soon be running out for her unless she thought of an idea that would not only save her life but get rid of Yammy.

"Can't speak?" Yammy gloated, thinking that he had gotten the upper hand. "Let me help you out..."

Loly blinked and glared fiercely at Yammy. "I don't think so, you bastard!"

With as much strength as she could muster Loly moved her arms just an inch, the distance great enough to send barbs scraping along the floor just in front of Yammy's feet. The ground eroded in a millisecond and before he knew it the Espada could feel himself falling. To save himself he let go of Loly and grabbed onto the edge of the hole, slowly dragging himself up while muttering over "that stupid little slapper." He looked up once he had gotten himself onto safe ground, only to find a battered, bloodied but cocksure Loly holding onto the ceiling with help of one of her giant arms.

"I hide my weapon in my skirt by the way." she said with malice before one swoop of her free arm slashed across Yammy's humongous stomach, the poison within entering his body and corroding the screaming Espada to what Loly always assumed he was.

Nothing.


	9. No 9: Slut

**Authors Notes**: -gestures at chapter title- I was expecting it. Bryony gave me it to use but it didn't matter who I got it from... Bleachtard or non-Bleachtard we all know what Loly is among many other things. ;D

Like with Poison, I was getting carried away with writing this; before I knew it I went over 700 words. Whoops. So I chopped it a bit and yeah, that's why the ending looks rushed. Lawlz maybe I should have kept this bunny for a longer one-shot. -whistles not-so-innocently-

---

She walked along the dusky sands without a single sound escaping from her mouth, idly kicking the grains with each step she took. The day was drawing to a close and once again Loly found herself thinking that the past eleven hours were nothing but a bore.

Then in that very instant it was as if her mental ponderings were answered as a pair of Hollows who were not under Aizen's rule sprang out of the sand and landed delicately, their eyes transfixed on Loly as they were unsure of how to go about attacking her.

"Retards..." Loly sighed... but then she cottoned on. These Hollows seemed to be concentrating on her outfit, or rather a lack of... and she smiled wickedly.

It never bothered Loly in the slightest; in fact she delighted in wearing such small offerings of material around her body for it more often than not granted her some attention. Not always good yet she was somebody who strived on all kinds of observation.

She remembered the first time she met Ggio Vega, one of Barragan's loyal Fraccion. He looked at her with disgust and commented on how she didn't need to "dress up like a reject from the streets". This was met in agreement by Tesla, the underling of Nnoitra, who also made the quip that "if this is how women need to dress in order to strive then no wonder they are the weaker species." Tesla got a hearty slap for his comment.

"So why in Aizen's name are you not picking on Lilinette, huh?" Loly felt like replying.

Tesla looked at Ggio Vega, who looked back at him... and both of them sighed in dismay and shrugged their shoulders. It was the latter who spoke first.

"Lilinette is a child and carries no regard for fashion. You are older therefore you know what you are doing..."

"And what you are doing is simply dressing up like a slut to get attention." Tesla finished, getting an eyebrow raise from Loly for he would never normally say an insult as blunt as that. "You do know that there are a lot of Arrancar that refer to you as the Whorrancar, right?"

Loly pondered on this for a few seconds before bursting into a series of delightful cackles, continuing to chuckle as she walked away from both Tesla and Ggio Vega, who were stunned about how Loly clearly showed no care, no remorse. For if she did care then she would have covered up like Menoly... and besides, she knows that she also carried off an attitude that makes her seem high-and-mighty, that makes her seem full of herself...

That makes her seem proud to look like she does.

"Want some of this?" Loly questioned with mock cuteness, slowly dragging her finger up her thigh to tease the Hollow duo, both of whom were still wondering what to do to Loly. However their eyes were quickly drawn to the Numeros' playful action, heads going forward when Loly's finger disappeared under her skirt.

Wishing that she could record this moment with something else other than her memories Loly kept her hand under her skirt, pretending to moan as if she was playing with herself. The Hollows were still glued to her crotch and with a grin Loly carefully reached her other hand down towards her skirt.

"Oh man... this is gonna have to be a two handed job..." she sighed in sarcastic pleasure before grabbing her zanpaktou from its confinement and flinging it with force at one of the Hollows, stabbing it in the centre of the forehead.

With one Hollow screaming in pain Loly saw her chance, attacking the second before it could cause harm to her. A small battle ensued but eventually Loly came out victorious, dusting herself down with one hand and spinning her dagger with the other as she looked down scornfully at her now deceased enemies.

"I may be a slut... but fuck yes i'm a good one." she cackled deviously as she set off towards Las Noches.


	10. No 10: Teamwork

**Authors Notes**: Here we are... chapter ten of ten of a series that was not as popular as Heterochromia, but a series that I still enjoyed writing very much. I'll be a fan of Loly to the end; always seem to eventually gel to characters that have a fair few personality traits in common with myself. No it does NOT include dressing like a tart. -raspberries-

Thanks to those who have read and reviewed, it means a lot. Also thanks to those who PMed me simply to cuss Loly till the cows come home; you just spurred me on to complete this series and also, I like to have a good bitch. Takes out the stress yanno?

Teamwork was from Maylese and hey, I think it's obvious who heavily features in this baby. If you really must know NO, I do not ship Loly x Menoly, LoMen, whatever it's called. I like them as the close friends who seem to bicker a lot deal... not as lovers. I'm more into the crack. Or Halipache. ;D

Okay, time for the final curtain. -waves and disappears-

---

As scarlet as the colour of blood, such was the light filling the blackened scenery. Screams of pain and fear of their eventual deaths could just about be heard over the powerful noise the light was emitting, malicious little cackles filling in the gaps. The laughs belonged to she with the attitude and the high self-belief, Loly, wanting to increase her stamina and strength by battling rogue Hollows in the moonlit desert.

With determination she fired off another light from her hand, a wide grin plastered on her face when her Bala connected with another Hollow and eradicating it from existence. However deep down she knew that she was going to collapse from exhaustion soon; her stamina was starting to wane.

She stopped fighting on purpose, looking at her hands to draw out time. The Hollows saw this as their chance and gathered in numbers ready to swoop at the Numeros, but Loly just smiled and shrugged apathetically.

"You think that I am finished? Oh no..." Loly trailed off before forming a wicked grin. "You haven't seen anything yet." she promised.

With a knowing look on her face Loly bowed down and as she did a beam of fierce lime green light shot straight over her, killing one of the Hollow groups in an instant. Another cackle filled the air as Loly turned around, hand on her hip as she grinned at her partner-in-crime Menoly, who also had an evil twist in her smile.

"Wonderful Cero there my friend..." Loly commented, half sarcastically and half seriously. "Now how about helping me finishing off these tossers?"

Menoly rolled her eyes, folding her arms and tutting at Loly. "I would have helped you a lot sooner if you hadn't have disappeared so quickly."

Loly mockingly scoffed. "Details, details..." she trailed off, getting the right impression that the Hollows were bored with their joking conversation and were preparing to attack.

Because of her knowing that she was starting to tire out Loly stuck to the same spot she was standing on, expertly flinging her dagger-like zanpaktou at her opponents. She would get every single one of them in the eye and as a loud shriek of discomfort would echo across the sands Menoly would end the Hollows pain by shooting her Cero directly at their heads. The blonde would then retrieve Loly's blade and the pattern would then repeat itself.

Soon just one Hollow remained, its anger of seeing its comrades killed evident in its fierce crimson eyes. Pinpointing Menoly as the stronger link it bared its vicious fangs and lunged for her... but Loly was ready. Without a word of warning and before Menoly could twig as to what was going on the pigtailed Arrancar had leapfrogged over Menoly's shoulders, firing a perfectly precise Bala into the Hollow's gaping mouth. One final scream and that was it, no more enemies.

With a cocky flick of her hair Loly turned back to Menoly. "Kinda slacked a bit there didn't you?"

"Gimme a break!" Menoly shrugged in reply. "Who was doing most of the work the past five minutes? And even you have to admit that my Cero doesn't seem to be misfiring as much as it used to."

Loly folded her arms, a small pout on her face as she contemplated Menoly's words. "I guess i'll give you that." she eventually concluded as she stepped towards her partner. "Now shall we get the fuck back to Las Noches? I'm getting knackered."

"Always about you isn't it?"

"That's because I have way more confidence in myself and you know it."

Menoly rolled her eyes, but she didn't mind... for Loly was right. Out of the two of them Loly was definitely the more outgoing, the more impulsive, the more brazen and it didn't bother Menoly one bit. After all, the two have been working together and been by each others sides for years and will do for many more to come.

The saying is that opposites attract but in Loly and Menoly's case as they strolled back to their headquarters they were not together out of love. It was definitely because despite their contrasts they were without a doubt a duo not to be messed with.


End file.
